


LOVE IS LIKE A WAR

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Magnus, Sweet Alec, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec loves Magnus. Magnus loves Alec.





	LOVE IS LIKE A WAR

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Here is my next one shot!! I am working on the prompts given to me but I had to get this out before I start writing on them. It's super short! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec woke up at the middle of the night. His left hand patted to his side. He was searching for the warm body that was usually pressed up against him but right now his hand met an empty space. He cracked his eyes wide open to see Magnus was not in bed with him. 

Alec frowned in his sleep. Where was Magnus? Oh yeah. Now he remembered that his boyfriend was working on a spell for his client. Magnus insisted Alec to go and rest while he completed his spell. But that was...Alec checked the time...okay it was definitely late. Magnus should have finished his work by now. 

The shadowhunter got up from his bed and pulled his black pyjamas. He didn't bother with his T shirt knowing they were only two of them in the house. He walked into the living room and saw the lights were still on "Magnus?"

No response

Alec's heart started to beat widly in his chest. Where was he? On walking further his ears picked up a sound that he was so familiar with. It was coming from the couch. Magnus's snores. Alec took a breath of relief. He crept on the couch where Magnus lay curled and snored with his mouth slightly open. He must have been so tired after his work that he slept on the couch, thought Alec and smiled as he brushed off a few strands of hair. He didn't want to wake him and disturb his sleep so he slowly placed his one hand behind his shoulder and other sliding under knees and lifted Magnus in bridal style. 

Magnus stirs in his sleep and hums, hands going for Alec's long neck "Alexa.."

"Sshh...go to sleep. I am putting you to bed" Alec wispered softly in his ears

When they entered their room, Alec gently laid Magnus on the bed and dragged the blanket over him. Laying down next to his boyfriend, Alec pulled the rest of blanket on himself. He shifted and rolled to his side. His eyes taking the sleeping beauty in front of him.

Magnus looked so adorable in his sleep. Alec could look at his face for hours without blinking. Before he could stop himself he leans forward and presses a soft kiss on Magnus's right cheek. He pulls back to see any sign that showed Magnus felt it but the latter was fast asleep. Alec smiled. He kisses the left cheek and pauses then presses a kiss to his forehead.

Magnus face twitches slightly but his eyes remain close. Alec then places a small kiss on his nose. This time though he hears a voice "Alexander Lightwood kiss me properly on my lips or else I won't let you leave this bed till tomorow evening"

Alec smiles widely "You are awake?"

"How can I sleep when my love is showering his love on me" Magnus returns Alec's smile with his own

"Sorry I woke you up" Alec runs his hand over Magnus's arm

Magnus cups his cheek "I would sleep everyday on the couch if you promise to bring me back to bed just the way you did today"

Alec grins at him "You are getting cheesy"

"And you love me for that. Now can I get my Good night kiss?"

Alec chukles softly slipping his hand around the back of Magnus's neck as he inches forward to close the gap between them.

Love is like a war...easy to begin but very hard to stop! 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
